Caught
by MarsBar656
Summary: Emily catches JJ in a...compromising position, and JJ flips it around on her. { JJ sighed, pressing her own thighs together. "We can't." She said softly. "We work together." Emily rested her hand on JJ's ribs, tickling her back lightly. "But we both want this, yeah?" She asked. "Then we don't have tp to tell them." }
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, trying this again, hopefully without the code problem...**

Emily let out a frustrated groan as she kicked the hotel room door closed behind her. The team had solved the case they were on two days ago, and they were still stuck in Columbus, waiting for a monster snowstorm to clear up. She wanted to go home. She was tired of being away from her own bed... and her own shower. She normally didn't mind hotel showers, but when her and JJ had first checked into the room, they had found a large clump of hair on the floor of the tub, leading them both to shower in Morgan and Reid's room instead. This was how she found herself walking down the hall to her room in only a towel.

She tightened the towel around her chest and walked down the small hallway toward the two beds in the room, looking down at the weather report on her phone as she did. Annoyed, seeing it hadn't changed at all, she tossed the phone onto her bed and looked up.

She gasped when she saw JJ, spread out on her own bed with her earbuds in and her eyes closed, naked from the waist up, her right hand pushed into her panties and her left wrapped around her breast. Emily's jaw dropped and she felt every bit of moisture leave her mouth, travelling south as she pressed her own thighs together.

Emily bit her lip as she watched JJ's hips rise off the bed and grind against her hand. Even though she had been attracted to the small blonde since the day they met - and she was fairly certain JJ shared her feelings - she knew she was violating JJ's privacy by not turning and walking out of the room, or at least telling her she was there, but she couldn't make herself look away. She could feel her own wetness on her thighs and she whimpered softly.

JJ moaned softly as she pressed her hips up into her hand. She felt her stomach muscles tightening and she pulled her fingers out of her panties. Her eyes opened, and she hooked her thumbs in the waistband of her panties and slid them off, sitting up as she did so.

Emily's eyes widened as she saw JJ start to sit up. She bit her lip, preparing for the moment JJ realized she was there, and screaming at her to get out.

JJ jumped backward and ripped her earbuds out of her ears when she saw Emily's feet as she sat up.

"What the hell are you doing here?" JJ asked, panting.

Emily grinned. "It's my room too." She reminded JJ.

JJ chuckled lowly. "I thought you were in the shower." She said.

Emily nodded. "I can see that." She said.

JJ bit her lip as she felt her cheeks burn with embarrassment. "I'm sorry." She said softly, trying to cover as much of her body as she could.

Emily sat down on the bed beside JJ. "What for?" she asked, thoroughly confused.

JJ looked up at her. "I shouldn't have... we're sharing a room, you definitely didn't want to walk in on me naked. You can go sleep in Morgan's room if you want." She said quietly, looking away from Emily again.

Emily rested her hand on JJ's back. "You don't have to be embarrassed JJ." She said.

JJ nodded silently.

Emily sighed and stood up. "And I'm not going to sleep in Morgan's room." She told JJ before boldly dropping her towel on the floor, leaving her naked in front of JJ.

JJ looked up. "What are you doing?" She asked.

Emily smiled and sat back down. "Just because I wasn't expecting it, doesn't mean it was unwanted." She told JJ, resting her hand on JJ's hip.

JJ closed her eyes when she felt Emily's hand on her hip. "Em." She warned.

"Hmm?" Emily asked, running her hand up JJ's side. She trailed her fingers along JJ's ribs, watching her closely.

JJ sighed, pressing her thighs together. "We can't." She said softly. "We work together. Its Bureau policy."

Emily rested her hand on JJ's ribs, tickling her back lightly. "But we both want this, yeah?" She asked.

JJ nodded. "So much." She admitted.

Emily smiled. "We don't have to tell them." She said.

JJ smiled. "True."

Emily kissed JJ's neck softly before throwing her leg over both of JJ's so she was straddling the petite blonde.

JJ whimpered softly when she felt Emily over top of her.

"Move back." Emily said.

JJ nodded, and, doing as she was told, leaned back against the pillows.

Emily smiled as she crawled up JJ's body. She stopped, allowing her mouth to hover over JJ's breasts briefly before moving to kiss her softly.

JJ moaned into the kiss, her hands moving to grip Emily's hips and pull her down.

Emily gasped as JJ pulled her hips flush against hers and her clit twitched against JJ's body. "Fuck, Jay." She moaned softly.

JJ's hips pressed up into Emily's as the brunette's tongue battled her own fiercely.

Emily moaned, losing all coherent thought as she swirled her hips against JJ.

JJ's fingers gripped Emily's hips tighter before releasing her. She looked up at Emily's face, biting her lip when she saw the please the older woman was feeling clearly written on her features. "Don't move." she told Emily.

Emily nodded obediently, unsure of JJ's plan.

JJ smiled and started shifting down toward the foot of the bed, underneath Emily. She licked her lips as she watched Emily's breasts move as the brunette shook with need. She raised her head to lick one of Emily's pale pink nipples.

Emily gasped and pushed her hips down, seeking any type of contact they could find.

JJ smiled at Emily's reaction and blew cool air across her wet nipple, feeling herself clench as she watched it harden, before doing the same to the other nipple.

Emily felt a flood of wetness between her legs. "Please Jennifer." She whimpered.

JJ smiled as she flicked her tongue against Emily's nipples.

Emily pushed her hips down again, trying her best to convince JJ to keep going.

JJ's hands cupped Emily's breasts for a moment. She ran her thumbs over Emily's nipples and bit her lip when she felt Emily's wetness dripping onto her torso.

She pinched Emily's nipples once more before shifting again, this time settling beneath Emily's dripping heat. She wrapped her arms around Emily's hips, pulling her down onto her mouth.

Emily's eyes shot open when JJ's tongue circled her clit quickly. She moaned, pushing her hips against JJ's tongue harder and harder.

JJ smiled as she dragged her teeth over Emily's clit before pushing two fingers into her heat.

Emily gasped when she felt JJ's fingers inside of her. Her hips bucked as JJ curled her fingers inside of her, tapping her g-spot as she flicked her clit with her tongue.

Emily moaned. "J-Jay... cum." She stuttered.

JJ smiled, humming against Emily's clit as she curled her fingers hard inside Emily.

Emily's knuckles were white from gripping the bedspread when she felt the familiar burning of a violent climax begin to spread through her body. Her clit throbbed as her walls clenched around JJ's fingers, wetness flooding out of her as she came, hard, screaming JJ's name loud enough for Morgan and Reid to hear from three rooms away. Emily's hips shook as her arms failed her and she collapsed on the bed, writhing with pleasure.

JJ tapped Emily's g-spot lightning as she gave short, soft licks against her clit, sending her into another, gentler orgasm.

Emily whimpered softly at the loss of contact when JJ pulled her fingers out of her.

JJ smiled a bit, bringing her fingers to her mouth to lick them clean. She crawled up the bed slowly, enjoying watching the aftershocks of Emily's orgasms hit her.

Emily opened her eyes a minute later and looked up at JJ. "Wow." Was all she could think to say.

JJ smiled as she laid beside Emily, kissing her.

Emily moaned when she tasted herself on JJ's tongue.

JJ tightened her grip on Emily's hip. "You taste amazing." She told her.

Emily grinned. "I bet you do too."

JJ licked her lips. "By all means, find out." She said as she rolled onto her back, spreading her legs for Emily to fit between.


	2. Chapter 2

Emily smiled and tossed her leg over JJ's body once again, so she was straddling the small blonde. She leaned down to kiss her deeply, groaning as JJ's tongue fought hers.

JJ wrapped her hands in Emily's dark hair, trying to pull her closer while also trying to get her tongue where she really needed it.

Emily smiled into the kiss before pulling back and moving down JJ's body slowly.

She hovered over the blonde's breasts, watching her chest heave as she tried to contain herself. She leaned down to flick her tongue against JJ's rosy nipples, smiling as she watched them harden before kissing a path between JJ's breasts until she could easily settle between her legs.

JJ's legs spread wider and her back arched when she felt Emily lay down between her legs.

Emily smiled, licking her lips as she watched JJ shake, delighting in how wet the blonde had become.

She blew air across JJ's clit gently.

JJ's toes curled, and she gasped. "Em." She warned.

Emily smiled. "Do you want this slow or fast?" She asked, bringing her finger up to gather some of JJ's wetness before running it over her clit, just barely making contact.

JJ moaned, and her hips shot up. "Fast. Please fast." She begged.

Emily grinned. "No." She said simply.

JJ's head raised off the pillow to look at her. "What?"

Emily nipped at the inside of her thigh. "I want to do this the fun way. I want to wind your body so tight you'll think you're gonna explode." She told her.

JJ moaned and her head dropped back. "Fuck."

Emily smiled. "In due time love." She said. "First I want to play with you." She told JJ as she pressed on her clit.

JJ's hips bucked. "Fuck! Emily please!" She begged as her hips swirled against Emily's fingers.

Emily smiled and released her pressure.

JJ whimpered.

Emily leaned in and took the tip of JJ's clit between her teeth, flicking at the swollen bud violently with her tongue.

JJ moaned loudly. "Yes!"

Emily stopped, causing JJ to whimper again.

JJ's legs spread wider as she tried to push her hips closer to Emily.

Emily smiled, nipping at the insides of her thighs again, before dipping her tongue inside JJ, letting her nose bump her clit.

JJ's mind went fuzzy when she felt Emily's strong tongue stroking her inner walls. She reached down to wrap her hands in Emily's hair. "Please Em." She moaned. "Need to cum."

Emily smiled and lifted her head. "I'll make you cum baby, don't worry." She told her.

JJ whimpered.

Emily smiled as she brought her hand up, letting her fingers play in JJ's wetness before she pushed two fingers into the blonde, thrusting slowly.

JJ's back arched and she tightened her grip on Emily's hair, pulling hard. "Please."

Emily nipped at the blonde's thighs once more before attacking her clit, violently swiping her tongue back and forth against the sensitive bundle of nerves.

JJ let out an unintended scream when Emily's tongue started moving quickly over her clit before the brunette pulled away completely and slowed her thrusting fingers.

Emily delighted in the way JJ's legs were shaking as she gave her clit soft flicks with her tongue.

JJ pushed her hips up into Emily's mouth.

Emily smiled, finally taking pity on the younger woman. She wrapped her lips around JJ's clit, suckling gently before lashing at the bud with her tongue.

JJ spread her legs further as her back arched with extreme pleasure. "More…fingers... harder." She choked out, beyond thankful when Emily granted her request and slid a third finger into her, thrusting harder as she hummed against her clit.

JJ felt the coil in her stomach nearing release.

Emily raked her teeth over JJ's clit and JJ bit her lip in an attempt to muffle the scream that erupted from her throat as she came, clenching hard around Emily's fingers. Her muscles tensed, and she moaned as she pulled Emily's hair, forcing her to keep licking at her clit.

Emily stayed where she was, giving JJ's clit soft licks as she felt it twitching under her tongue.

JJ whimpered as she felt the aftershocks of her orgasm wash over her and she released her grip on Emily's hair.

Emily smiled softly and pulled out of JJ, who whimpered at the loss of contact.

Emily licked her fingers clean before she crawled up the bed to kiss JJ deeply. She pulled back, smiling.

"I was right." Emily stated.

"About what?" JJ asked.

Emily smiled and kissed JJ again. "You taste amazing."


End file.
